Question (DC Animated Universe)
Victor Sage, alias The Question, voiced by Jeffrey Combs, was a superhero and a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. He was known for his "crackpot" conspiracy theories and brilliant deductive skills. He used a special flesh-colored mask that covered his face, along with a special yellow gas that could change the colors of his hair and clothing. The Question was possibly the most unconventional superhero ever to join the organization. He was a paranoid investigator who, by his own admission, shamelessly went through everyone's trash, drove a car with no license plates, and believed there was an ominous conspiracy inherent to everything. The first episode he plays a critical role in Fearful Symmetry, Question decides to help Supergirl with finding the cause of why she's having nightmares recently along with Green Arrow. As Supergirl and Green Arrow find some of his theories unlikely he searches around and leads the three to a company he that apparently made a clone named Galatea, that somehow shares a mental connection that causes Galatea to feel guilt and Supergirl to see her clones activities within her nightmares. Question after pointing this out decides to tempt Galatea by saying if it's false to kill him right now as he approaches her. As he predicted Galatea is hesitant in doing so. This causes Galatea's creature to blow up the building in hopes of getting rid of evidence and the heroes but luckily they escape. In the episode Double Date he helps Huntress find the man who killed her family, Steven Mandragora but eventually reveals that her families murderer had a kid of his own named Edgar. Knowing this he ask her if she wants to put the son to go through the tragedy she had which caused her to spare his life and only take him into custody. When he is questioned why he's gone out of her way to help her despite knowing about the son he points out he likes her. Min that moment Huntress pulls him closer kissing him and playfully pulling him by his tie to find a place more private. During the episode Question Authority he is shown hacking a computer console and downloading all its available data on Project Cadmus and throws said console at the last man that was going to attack Huntress. As they finish this Huntress says the have the rest of the night free only for Question to point out the amount of data will take days to go through. Upset by this Huntress takes the device and has Question take her out on an official date to get it back. After this he spent several days deciphering the data and finds what happened that caused the Justice Lords to take over the world. Fearing this wasn't an alternate universe but the future he runs off just as Huntress arrives to check on him. He quickly confronts Superman about how he never told the newer members about this to which Superman says no one must find out and they would never be like the Justice Lords. Not convinced Question goes to kill Luthor to prevent Superman from ever having the chance. Question tells Lex Luthor while he hates him he does it not because of that but for the good of the world before Luthor overpowers him with his now increased strength. Cadmus fearing the worse tortures Question to find out what he learned but to no avail. Later Question is saved by Huntress and Superman. In Flashpoint he is delivered to the League infirmary and has Huntress remove his mask. He is then seen having an argument with Superman pointing out his fears and tells Superman his ultimate fears of what the League will become. Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Mastermind Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Anti Hero